Solutions Coeur
by KoTenshi
Summary: La quête de l'amour est une chose bien difficile pour certain. Heureusement, l'agence Solutions Cœur existe et vous aide à trouver la femme ou l'homme parfait.SasuNaru Yaoi
1. L'agence Solutions Coeur

Voila c'est ma première fanfiction. Le truc c'est que je suis en prépa donc très peu de temps pour écrire mes petites histoires mais dès que j'ai le temps, j'écrirai la suite. Je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de la série How I met Your Mother.

Couple : Sasunaru

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas et l'épisode 7 de la saison 1 de How I met Your Mother non plus.

_italique_ pensées de Naruto

**Chapitre 1 : L'agence**

_Qu'est ce que je fais là déjà ? Comment me suis-je retrouvé là ?_

***

Tout le monde recherche son âme sœur. C'est le but de la vie : trouver son complémentaire, celui ou celle qui nous rend heureux, qui nous donnent l'envie de continuer et d'aimer jusqu'à la mort. Certains la trouvent facilement au croisement d'une rue, dans un café ou même dans des toilettes publiques. Certains l'appellent le hasard, d'autres le destin mais pour cette catégorie de personnes, la vie est facile. Il suffit d'attendre que le premier inconnu vous rentre dedans et voilà, trois mois plus tard, ils sont mariés, un enfant en route.

Mais il existe une autre catégorie, les moins chanceux : ceux qui font tout pour trouver ce fameux amour éternel mais celui-ci ne vient pas ou l'ignore. Naruto, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus de 25 ans se trouvait dans cette catégorie.

Il avait vraiment tout essayé : les sites de rencontres mais il était tombé que sur des pédophiles, des pervers et d'autres personnes louches que personne ne souhaite fréquenter puis il avait fait les speed-dating, les blind dates, les rencontres à plusieurs, les boites de nuit,..Et la liste est encore longue. Il avait rencontré, certes, beaucoup de personnes intéressantes, belles mais rien de plus passionnant. Il manquait toujours l'électricité ou les papillons dans le fond de l'estomac ou n'importe quelle image d'amoureux bavant sa définition de l'amour à tous.

Il lui arrivait même de jalouser son meilleur ami Kiba qui s'était trouvé une charmante fiancée, prénommée Hinata. Un peu trop timide à son goût mais très belle, aimable et charmante. Hinata et Kiba était l'exemple même que le véritable amour existe vraiment et il lui suffisait de les regarder pour reprendre courage dans sa quête. Il trouverait sa dulcinée, a perle, l'autre moitié de son âme,...

***

_Ahhh...la voilà ! Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle !_ Sakura Haruno, une magnifique plante aux cheveux rose et des yeux émeraudes, remontait l'allée de l'église. Sa démarche élégante, sa présence et son regard déterminé étaient mis en valeur par sa robe moulant rose pastel que toutes les demoiselles d'honneur d'Hinata portaient. Naruto, témoin de Kiba, attendait à ses cotés l'arrivée de la mariée et de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Mais pour Naruto, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il regardait le mouvement des cheveux rose bonbon de Sakura, le balancement sensuelle de ses hanches...Tout était parfait chez elle et il l'a voulait. C'était elle ! Il l'avait enfin trouvé après des années de recherches. Il en voulait presque à son meilleur ami de n'avoir jamais inviter Sakura quand il dînait chez le couple une fois par mois. Naruto l'avait rencontré lors de la répétition de mariage et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur Sakura.

Après la cérémonie, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la fleur rose pour lui parler.

« Salut, je suis Naruto, le meilleur ami de Kiba et toi ? «

« Hey, je suis Sakura Haruno, meilleure amie d'Hinata. Enchanté »

Un silence s'installa.

« Euh...Tu trouves pas que le DJ est pourri, comment Kiba a pu laisser ce gamin animer sa soirée de mariage ? » déclara Naruto, le rose aux joues. _Mon Dieu ! Mais quelle idée ! Tu pouvais pas lui dire autre chose de plus romantique ou de moins idiot ! Autre chose quoi ! Ahhhhhh...Comment je vais me rattraper ? Vite, trouve quelque chose d'INTELLIGENT à dire._

« Le buffet était délicieux aussi. C'est mon ami Chouji qu'il l'a préparé. Il est doué en cuisine surtout la cuisine japonaise. Oui parce qu'il est d'origine japonaise comme moi, comme Kiba et aussi Hinata, elle est d'origine japonaise. Et... » _Quel con ! C'est pas plus intelligent ! Va t'enterrer six pieds sous terre et ne ressort plus jamais de ton caveau ! Mais quel con ! Quel c*** !_

« Est-ce que tu essayes, d'une façon ou d'une autre de me draguer ? » la coupa Sakura

« Euh...Oui ! Enfin, je sais c'était pas terrible comme approche. Je suis un peu nerveux car je te trouve si... »

« Stop, n'en dis pas plus ! Tout d'abord, le DJ est mon petit frère et c'est grâce à moi qu'il est là aujourd'hui donc merci de garder tes commentaires sur ses capacités pour toi ! Deuxio, tu es un idiot et je ne supporte pas ça. Et enfin, je suis déjà casée ! » Lui rétorqua Sakura, le regard hautain et fière d'elle.

« Tu..tu es prise ? » Balbutia Naruto.

«Oui enfin presque j'ai déposé ma candidature chez Solutions Cœur. Donc dans une semaine, j'aurai trouvé mon homme parfait, tout cela grâce à Tsunade Sannin, la meilleure matchmaker au monde et je serai mariée dans moins de 3 mois avec Sasuke, l'homme de ma vie. »

Les yeux de Sakura devinrent rêveurs et celle-ci partit sur la pointe des pieds comme transportée par un nuage. Naruto ne pouvait que l'a regardé s'en aller, le regard peiné et le cœur brisé.

***

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne du a la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.

« Naruto, Naruto, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » cria Sai, son ami pervers et playboy. Sai avait le physique d'un mannequin, tout comme Naruto, mais son côté mystérieux et sombre lui permettait de ramener chaque soir une nouvelle fille dans son lit, la sauter puis la laisser sur son perron le lendemain sans même la rappeler. Tel était sa vie : Carpe Diem ! Sai ne ressentait rien, pas de sentiments et surtout aucun remord. Le soir, il partait en chasse, s'accrochait à une proie, la dévorait puis repartait en chasse le jour d'après. Mais Naruto savait une chose, si Sai est heureux et crie comme il vient de le faire, c'est qu'il a trouvé un nouveau bon plan pour sauter plein de filles rapidement.

« Regarde cet article! » Il lança un journal à la tête de Naruto qui hissa de douleur. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez mal à la tête !_ Naruto regarda alors le journal avec attention en voyant le titre de l'article « Solutions Cœurs ou Comment trouver l'âme sœur ? »

_C'est l'agence dont Sakura m'a parlé hier !_

« Lis le ! » lui imposa Sai.

« Solutions Cœurs est une agence qui existe depuis maintenant 20 ans dirigée par la belle Tsunade Sannin. Madame, votre compagnie a un taux de réussite de 100%, quel est votre secret ?

-La science, tout simplement. Dans la vie, tout se ramène à des uns et des zéros. L'amour n'est pas une exception. J'ai crée un fichier logique, il suffit d'y entrer des variables, de passer l'algorithme et celui-ci vous trouve votre âme sœur. Rapide, Efficace et Sans Faille d'où notre slogan.

-Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? Je veux dire, comment peut on faire confiance à un ordinateur, une machine pour trouver La personne avec laquelle nous finirons notre vie ?

-Regardez plutôt ce mur. Vous voyez, ce sont tous les couples que j'ai aidé à se former. Ils m'ont fait confiance, moi et mes méthodes. Et en plus sur ce mur, ce ne sont que les plus beaux. J'en ai encore dans le couloir et aussi dans mes WC.

-Merci beaucoup pour cet interview, Madame Tsunade. Vous êtes un peu comme la lumière d'espoir pour les célibataires de ce pays. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » lui demanda joyeusement Sai.

« Une solution pour désespéré prêt a confier leur avenir et leur confiance dans un ordinateur et une vieille femme au large bustier. » répondit cyniquement Naruto.

« Exactement. Les filles qui s'inscrivent sont désespérées et chaudes. Prêtes à tout ! C'est le plan parfait. Allez viens, on va s'inscrire. »

« Quoi ? Hors de question que je m'inscrivent à ce truc de fêlées en rut qui recherchent à tout prix à jeter leur harpon sur le premier venu. En plus, c'est une solution de défaitiste : si tu laisses une machine faire le job, c'est que tu baisses les bras. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Naruto, on s'en fout ! Viens t'inscrire avec moi, s'iiiiiiillllll tttttteeeeee plaaaaaaiiiiiit. »

« Je refuse. » lui répondit fermement Naruto, déterminé à ne pas bouger du canapé de la journée et décuver lentement.

***

_Qu'est ce que je fais là déjà ? Comment me suis-je retrouvé là ? Tout ça, c'est la faute de cette fouine. Ahh, je me suis fait encore avoir comme un couillon. « Naruto, y a plus de ramens dans les placards. Vite, il faut en acheter ! Dépêche toi ! » Salopard, il a utilisé ma faiblesse pour m'emmener ici ! »_

« Naruto, arrête de marmonner dans ton coin, tu effrayes tout le monde. » Naruto se tourna vers son voisin de siège et lui lança un regard noir promettant des futures souffrances.

« Arrête d'essayer de faire un trou dans ma tête avec ton regard. Tu sais, les regards ne tuent pas et non, je ne vais pas disparaître.. » _Malheuresement, sinon ça fait longtemps que tu ne serais plus là.... _«Et puis voyons Naruto, c'est une opportunité incroyable, non ? Nous allons rencontrer nos âmes sœurs, se les faire et ne jamais les rappeler. Oh regarde j'ai la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant ! Je suis tout excité »

Sai se tourna ensuite vers la secrétaire et Naruto observa la lueur de curiosité et d'envie illuminer le visage de son partenaire_. Une nouvelle proie et on n'a pas encore rencontré la directrice de cette maison de fous ! _

Sai se leva doucement de son siège et marcha lentement et sensuellement jusqu'au bureau de la demoiselle blonde, puis vint s'appuyer sur le bord et tenta d'attirer l'attention de la belle.

« Toutes les femmes que j'ai aperçu dans ce bureau sont tout simplement magnifiques mais vous, vous êtes sûrement la plus rayonnante et éblouissante.... » Un flot de compliments continuèrent mais Naruto préféra les interrompre connaissant déjà le contenu. Il avait même aidé Sai à apprendre certaines de ses répliques. La jeune fille, rouge comme une pivoine, le remerciait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui retourner les compliments. A chaque fois le même refrain. _Pauvre fille crédule, demain, tu seras en train de pleurer sur son paillasson_

Naruto porta alors son attention sur le formulaire qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée. Les premières questions étaient basiques : nom, prénom, age, date de naissance, couleur des yeux, cheveux, peau, religion, hobbies, activités, job(s), famille, si il avait des enfants, une ex-femme, son revenu annuel,... _Franchement, si cette vieille pense qu'avec une vingtaine de questions, elle va me trouver la femme parfaite...Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Ah oui, Sai a promis de m'acheter un stock de ramens pour un mois. _

Pendant que Naruto souriait machiavéliquement en rêvant de la quantité d'argent que Sai devra débourser, une femme blonde à très forte poitrine sortit de son bureau. « Mr Uzumaki et Mr...GrôPackêt, c'est votre tour. Entrez, je vous en prie »

Sai glissa son numéro de téléphone à la secrétaire qui le regardait partit, les étoiles pleins les yeux, passant avoir trouver l'homme de sa vie. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans un bureau dont les murs étaient recouverts de diplôme, de coupes de boxes, d'articles de journaux et surtout de photos de mariages. Ils s'assiérent dans des fauteils en cuir, moelleux et confortables.

Tsunade prit alors leur formulaire. « Félicitations, messieurs. Vous venez de franchir la première étape sur le chemin du mariage. »

Sai prit alors une petite voix douce et mielleuse « Merci, Mme Tsunade. J'espère que ça va marcher. Vous voyez, le célibat, pour moi, c'est terminé. La drague, les coups d'un soir,...c'est épuisant de se sentir si seul. » Il prit alors un air de chien battu qui recherche désespéramment un maître.

« Vous méritez mieux ! »

« C'est tout à fait vrai Mme Tsunade. Je suis prêt à abandonner le **moi** et devenir un **nous**. Vous comprenez ? » _Quel acteur ! On pourrait presque y croire. On dirait qu'il a embobiné la vielle. J'espère qu'il ne va pas essayer de la sauter elle aussi. Bon ok, elle est bien conservée pour son âge et elle a vraiment un décolleté très...Beurk, qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser ? Faut que j'arrête de traîner avec ce mec._

« Je voulais mettre dans le formulaire que j'aimais les câlins et que j'étais très tendre mais je n'ai pas trouvé de case adéquate. Serait-il possible de le faire apparaître ? »

« Oooohhhh...Bien sur, vous...C'est trop mignon.. Vous... » Tsunade le regarda les yeux remplis de douceur et posa une main sur son cœur, attendrit par les paroles sucrées du brun. Naruto restait perplexe : Sai a vraiment dit ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« J'ai du mal à en parler, c'est délicat surtout devant Naruto mais je cherche vraiment quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de me tenir la nuit, quand les larmes viennent et.. » Naruto esquissa un sourire. _Hahahha n'importe quoi ! Il a du regarder quelques épisodes d'un feuilleton niais à l'eau de rose._

Tsunade hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle comprenait très bien ce que Sai éprouvait.

« Tsunade, aidez moi à la trouver, cette perle qui changera ma vie qui fera que ma nuit devienne le jour en permanence, celle qui m'éclairera et me sortira des ténèbres, celle... »

« Sortez » articula calmement Tsunade, le visage sérieux, les yeux déterminés.

« Qu..quoi ? » Balbutia Sai. Naruto releva la tête, étonné. Elle n'était donc pas tombée dans le piège de Sai ! « Mais je.. »

« Des mecs comme vous, j'en reçois une quinzaine par semaine. Des salauds qui cherchent seulement des femmes vulnérables pour se les faire et ne jamais les rappeler. »

« Mon Dieu, des gens font ça ? C'est atroce. » Sai dit, feignant l'étonnement et l'innocence

« Vous voulez la méthode douce ou la méthode violente ? » dit alors la directrice en appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau. _Effrayante ! _

« Pfff, la violente, c'est quoi ? Vous appelez la sécurité pour que des mecs bodybuildés me sortent ? »

« Hahhaha ! » ricana Tsunade puis en reprenant son sérieux annonça « Non ça c'est la méthode douce ! L'autre méthode, c'est moi qui vous démolis moi-même.» _Ahh j'ai compris maintenant elle a des coupes de boxes dans son bureau. _

Tsunade se leva d'un coup de son siège et Sai eut un mouvement de recul et un sentiment de peur pouvait s'apercevoir sur les traits de son visage. Naruto se leva également pour suivre Sai qui courait pratiquement jusqu'à la porte du bureau « Euhh...Nous allons nous retirer »

« Non, pas vous. Vous restez ici » déclara Tsunade en pointant Naruto du doigt. Sai profita de ce moment pour fuir.

Naruto se rassit doucement, confus.

« Vous êtes mignon. » lui dit Tsunade tout en regardant son dossier. _Beuurrk et Rebeurkkk ! J'attire même les vieux maintenant ! Ô Désespoir !_

« Euhh..Merci »

« Vous avez une bonne situation. Architecte d'intérieur je vois. C'est un bon métier. Et surtout, vous n'avez pas utilisé de pseudonyme évident contrairement à l'autre crétin qui vous sert d'ami : GrôPackêt. »

« Eh ça se prononce Gros Packet » hurla Sai de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Dégage » cria-t-elle. _Oh mon dieu, elle est bipolaire ! C'est flippant !_

Puis Tsunade reprit son sérieux « je peux travailler avec vous. En une semaine, je peux vous trouver la parfaite épouse »

« Hahaha ! Non merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'algorimachinchose pour rencontrer des femmes. Je vis à Konoha. La mer est pleine de poissons comme on dit. » Lui assura Naruto. Il commença à se relever, prêt a partir et fuir cette mascarade.

« La mer est pleiiine de poissons. Comme c'est mignoooon ! Vous savez à Konoha, il y a environ 9 millions de personnes et 4 millions de femmes selon les derniers recensements.

Bon je pense que vous cherchez quelqu'un de votre âge. » Tsunade commenca à taper des chiffres sur sa calculette. « Alors disons une marge de 5 ans. Cela donne 482000 femmes. Beaucoup, n'est ce pas. Mais attendez, 48% sont déjà en relation, on élimine ensuite la moitié pour l'intelligence, sens de l'humour et la compatibilité. Maintenant, j'enleve les ex, la famille, les lesbiennes. Et on obtient un total de huit femmes. »

Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup vraiment désespéré. « C'est impossible. Huit ? Vraiment ! Montrez moi. » Tsunade tourna la calculette et le chiffre huit était bien inscrit en noir sur la calculette. _Huit femmes mais, mais... _

« Il y a seulement huit poissons dans cet océan, Naruto. Et si vous pensez pouvoir en pêcher un sans mon aide, la porte est derrière vous. »

Un long silence s'installa. « Vous prenez les cartes de crédits ? » demanda soudainement Naruto.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsunade, l'air satisfait. Ce genre d'arguments fonctionne toujours.

***

Voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Quand on cherche on trouve!

Chapitre 2 : Quand on cherche, on trouve!

_Avec ma chance, Sakura sera la femme avec qui j'aurai le plus de comptabilité. J'en suis certain, je le sens._

« Naruto ? »

« Mmmmh... »

« Tu baves dans ta bière. C'est répugnant ! » s'exclama Kiba, de dégoût.

Naruto essuya le filet de bave qui coulait depuis le bord de sa bouche. « Desolé, j'étais dans mes pensées »

« Ah, parce que tu sais penser, toi » rétorqua Sai, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Va te faire foutre Sai ! » cria Naruto, énervé par les propos de Sai. _Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois qu'il se moque soit de mon intelligence soit de mes parties génitales ?_

« Ca me fait chier. Tsunade, la vieille de Solutions Cœur m'a dit qu'elle me trouverait la femme parfaite en une semaine et... »Naruto regarda sa montre « Ca fait huit jours, 17 heures, 35 minutes et...2 secondes que j'attends son appel. » Gémit Naruto. Il but alors cul sec son verre de bière pour oublier son désespoir. _Voila maintenant que je me suis inscrit, je suis devenu le désespéré prêt à jeter son harpon sur tout le monde._

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter a votre avis ? »

« Ne stresse pas Naruto, elle va t'appeler et t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. J'en suis persuadé. »

« Merci Hinata, je t'adore toi et tes bons conseils. »

« Naruto, ma femme est déjà prise. Laisse tomber le regard du chat potté avec elle ! »

« Oupps, désolé Kiba. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je vais faire comme Hinata a dit : je vais attendre et être patient ! »

***

20 min plus tard

« Bonjour Tsunade, vous vous souvenez ? C'est moi Naruto.»

« Ah. Naruto. Bonjour. Entrez jeune homme »

Naruto s'installa dans le fauteuil en cour, plus confident que la première fois mais aussi stressé. Tsunade ne l'avait pas appelé donc soit elle n'a rien trouvé soit la femme est moche ou morte ou....

« J'allais vous appeler justement. Enfin, une fois que l'ordinateur ait fini de digérer toutes vos données et de faire ses petits calculs. Il travaille jour et nuit depuis que j'ai votre dossier. Tres très occupé, ce petit engin »

« Vous aviez dit sept jours. Et cela fait maintenant huit jours, 17 heures, 55 minutes et 27 secondes. »

« Sept jours, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? » dit-elle avec hésitation

« Oui. Vous savez quand vous promettez à quelqu'un la femme parfaite dans sept jours, il le note dans son agenda donc... »

« Comment dire ? Ca va être dur. Naruto, il n'y a aucune femme pour vous. ...Oh, ce n'était pas si difficile à dire finalement ! »

Naruto se tu, laissant les nouvelles informations s'imprimer dans son cerveau. Aucune femme, Rien, Nada, Nothing,....Il allait finir seul.

« Mais vous aviez dit huit ? »

« Je sais. Mais j'ignore où elles sont. »

« Mais je suis architecte d'intérieur et je suis mignon, vous me l'avez dit. Et. »

« Je sais, d'accord. Mes taux de réussite sont de 100%. Vous êtes mon premier échec. Je peux vous trouvez quelqu'un si vous êtes homosexuels »

« Je ne suis pas gay. »

« Même pas bi ? »

« NON ! »

Tsunade soupira.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est un poisson d'avril. C'est Kiba qui vous a demandé de dire ça ? Je savais que j'aurai pas du mettre des laxatifs dans les croquettes de son chien. »

« Non. Voyez vous-même. »

Tsunade l'amena devant l'ordinateur.

« Je ne peux pas vous présenter à quelqu'un si vous n'avez pas un quotient de comptabilité supérieur à 7.0. Et regardez j'ai des 4.5, 5.6, 6.5 mais rien au dessus. »

« Et Sakura Haruno ? » demanda Naruto en touchant l'écran.

« NE TOUCHEZ PAS L'ECRAN ! » Tsunade hurla puis rechercha le nom de la rosette « Sakura Haruno, Haruno, ah la voilà. 2.3 C'est médiocre. Cette fille est une pimbêche et elle ne vous mérite pas. Evitez de vous enticher de ce genre de fille cucu la praline et insupportable. En plus, je viens de lui trouver quelqu'un. Elle part en croisière dans trois jours ; c'est la troisième étape du programme. Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé. Je dois y aller. Je vais continuer à chercher mais cela prendra plus de temps que prévu. Vous savez chaque jour, une fille de plus a 18 ans. Ne perdez pas espoir»

Naruto sortit, les pas lents et le cœur lourd. Célibataire, il était et c'est ainsi qu'il allait finir.

***

Le lendemain

Naruto entra dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il s'étonna de voir les lumières éteintes et trouva la vielle sur un fauteuil regardant ses photos une bouteille de saké à la main.

« Ah. Naruto. Tu es revenu. »

Elle prit alors une grande gorgée de saké, puis renifla bruyamment.

« Je suis nulle. J'ai échoué. J'ai pourtant tout essayé : j'ai élargi les paramètres de recherches, j'ai modifié le programme. Hier soir, je suis restée dans la rue pendant trois heures avec votre photo mais personne n'en voulait. »

_Aie ! Ca fait mal !_

« Sauf un travelo prostitué mi homme mi femme qui m'a dit qu'il ou elle le ferait à moitié prix pour tes beaux yeux. » Tsunade reprit une autre gorgée de saké.

« Ce n'est pas sans espoir. Vous me trouverez quelqu'un. »

« Non, Naruto, vous allez mourir seul. Je suis désolé. »

« Man non. Regardez moi. Je suis beau et je suis parfois intelligent Il faut juste que vous recommenciez du début. »

« Quel optimisme. Mais cela ne sert à rien, vous ne trouverez personne. En plus chaque année, vous vieillissez et cela devient de plus en plus dur. »

« Arrête ça maintenant la vielle, vous êtes ridicule. Je serai sur votre mur, un jour ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Mais si, j'y serai ! »

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? »

« J'en sais rien mais j'y crois. Tout le monde y arrive même mon pote qui a un chien mutant qui bave partout à trouver une fille adorable qui en plus adore le monstre ! Je sens que quelque chose de bien va m'arriver. Peut être avec l'aide de votre ordi ou peut être pas mais j'y arriverai. »

« Je dois continuer à chercher ? » lui demanda Tsunade, les larmes aux yeux. On aurait dit une mère qui parlé à son fils de sa voix la plus rassurante.

« Bien sur. » Naruto la guida jusqu'à son ordinateur puis enchaîna « En plus, maintenant vous allez le faire gratuitement »

« Je vais essayer Naruto. Non je vais faire mieux, je vous promets de trouver la personne de votre vie. »

« Merci la vielle ! Gardez espoir et continuez à taper sur votre petite souris pour moi ! »

Naruto quitta le bureau, le cœur léger. Il en était sur, Tsunade lui trouverait quelqu'un rapidement et en plus gratuitement.

***

Dans le bureau de Tsunade :

« Je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler la vielle. Aaaaarghhhhh ! Saké ! Mais attends, maintenant que j'y pense....J'ai quelqu'un d'autre que je n'ai pas réussi à caser ces derniers mois. »

Tsunade rechercha pendant quelques secondes sur son ordinateur puis trouva le nom qu'elle recherchait. Sasuke Uchiha.

« Maintenant si je regarde son taux de comptabilité avec Naruto, j'obtiens.....Allez calcule plus vite.....Quoii ?? 9.6 ! » Tsunade frotta ses yeux, avala une dernière gorgée de saké et regarda encore une fois le résultat inscrit en grosse lettre au milieu de l'écran. 9.6.

Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient prédestinés. Les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas de complémentaire féminin plus un qui niait être gay. Peut etre qu'il changera d'avis en voyant Sasuke.

« Mr Uzumaki, oui c'est Tsunade. J'ai refait des recherches et je vous est trouvé un 9.6. Non je ne rigole pas. Je vous enregistre pour la 3e étape avec cette personne donc vous partez dans 2 jours en croisière 4 étoiles. Je vous réserve une suite pour m'excuser du temps d'attente. Je vous enverrai par mail tous les informations : horaires, chambre,etc...Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de tout ! Bonne soirée, jeune homme. »

Hahahaha....je sens que cette croisière va être mouvementée. Hahahahahahahaaaa !

« Mme Sannin, tout va bien ? Je m'inquiétais, j'ai entendu un rire bizarre provenant de votre bureau et... »

« C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas Shizune. Va plutôt me chercher du saké, beaucoup de saké ! »


	3. Découvertes

Chapitre 3 : Découvertes.

***

Naruto raccrocha son téléphone. Il venait d'avoir la meilleure discussion au téléphone de sa vie. _Tsunade m'a trouvé quelqu'un. La vielle m'a trouvé un 9.6. 9.6 ! Waoouuh,je...je..JE VAIS RENCONTRER LA FEMME DE MA VIE! En plus je pars en croisière gratos, le rêve. Et dans une suite ! Merde,je suis tout excité.... je vais appeler Kiba_.

« Décroche, décroche »

« Mouii, allôoo ! »

« Kiba, je te réveille ? »

« Oui, un peu. Tu peux me rap... »

« Ecoute Kiba, Tsunade m'a trouvé quelqu'un. Elle m'a trouvé un 9.6. »

« Naruto, tu m'appelles à 4h du mat pour me dire que tu as trouvé quelqu'un. D'habitude, j'adore t'écouter parler de tes conquêtes mais là franchement, tu m'emmerdes un peu. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, appelle Sai et il te dira comment la sauter. Il a toujours plein d'idées originales, celui-là. »

« Non tu ne m'as pas écouté. Ce n'est pas une conquête d'une nuit. Je vais rencontrer THE personne, mon âme sœur, mon Hinata à moi quoi ! Je suis tellement heureux. Je pars après demain en croisière tous frais payés pendant une semaine. Je dois te laisser. Faut que je prévienne mon patron, fasse mes valises enfin me préparer pour mon grand départ sur la route de l'amour ! »

« Naruto, tu as bu ? »

« Non, mon pote, c'est l'euphorie qui me rend comme ça. »

« Ok, Naruto je suis très heureux pour toi et pour tout ce que t'a dis. On se voit lundi au boulot. Bonne nuit »

_Euhhh...Je rêve ou il n'a rien écouté. Tant pis, je le rappellerai plus tard._

***

« Mr Uchiha, une certaine Tsunade Sannin vous demande au téléphone. »

« Passez la moi. »

« Mr Uchiha, bonjour c'est Tsunade Sannin au téléphone. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour votre frère. Vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler en premier quand je trouverais. Donc voilà, j'ai trouvé un jeune homme de 25 ans, blond aux yeux bleus. Leur taux de compatibilité est de 9.6. Il est parfait pour lui. Par contre, je n'ai pas dit au blondinet avec qui je l'ai mis. Je préfère que cela soit une surprise. »

«Je comprends parfaitement, Mme Sannin.»

« Mr Itachi, dites à votre frère qu'il part demain en croisière pendant une semaine. Pour m'excuser des longs délais, je leur ai réservé la suite royale du Starlight, une chambre immense avec les massages et soins du spa compris. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je vais prévenir mon frère. Je vous remercie de cet appel. Bonne journée »

Et Itachi Uchiha raccrocha. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour son frère.

Les frères Uchiha étaient des icônes de mode, de beauté, d'intelligence,...Un adjectif ne suffisait pas pour les décrire mais souvent le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit était parfait. Itachi, le grand frère de 29 ans dirigeait la société Uchiha que son père lui avait légué après un diplôme de business à Havard et 2 ans dans le mannequinât.

Il était en couple avec Deidara, un artiste depuis 3 ans. Certes, Fugaku Uchiha n'avait peu apprécié le fait que son fils prodige choisisse un homme comme conjoint mais il du s'y résigner lorsque son fils aîné lui lança un ultimatum. La vie d'Itachi était grise, calme et simple voir terne avant l'arrivée de Deidara. L'amour lui avait rendu la vie plus facile (et plus agité) : il était plus ouvert, plus heureux, plus joyeux même s'il le cachait derrière un masque d'indifférence.

Son bonheur n'était pourtant pas complet ; il regardait chaque jour son frère sombré dans la mélancolie, il était déjà très réservé petit mais la solitude ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il était tel une coquille, fermé hermétiquement à l'extérieur. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Sasuke avait suivi les traces de son frère dans le mannequinat. Il avait une renommée internationale, il était riche, adoré par des millions de fans qui lui envoyait sans cesse des lettres d'amour, des cadeaux, des fleurs. Mais rien ne l'intéressait et Itachi savait pourquoi : il lui manquait quelqu'un, une présence dans son quotidien, une personne avec qui il se réveillerait chaque matin et s'endormirait le soir, une personne qui réchaufferait son lit et son cœur. Et Itachi s'inquiétait pour lui.

La solution, il l'avait trouvé en la présence de Tsunade Sannin, la meilleure matchmaker de son époque. Il avait vu une publicité sur son agence. Même si le nom de l'agence lui semblait carrément banal, Solutions Cœur avait réellement 100% de taux de réussite. Il l'avait rencontré en toute discrétion un soir et lui avait donné les renseignements de Sasuke. Tsunade lui avait dit que cela prendrait du temps car les filles ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à Sasuke lui-même mais plutôt à son apparence, à son côté mystérieux ténébreux, son côté prince charmant (lever de sourcils d'Itachi) et à sa renommée. Imaginez une parfaite inconnue aux bras de Sasuke lors d'une cérémonie, le jour d'après, elle serait Mlle Uchiha, actrice dans un film ou mannequin dans Vogue.

Et voila qu'un mois plus tard, il recevait enfin une réponse. Elle avait trouvé une petite perle pour Sasuke. Il se dirigea vers le spacieux loft de son frère situé dans le centre-ville de Konoha.

« Petit Frère. »

« Hn »

« Je viens de recevoir d'excellentes nouvelles. Tu pars demain sur le Starlight pendant une semaine. Je vais demander à Kakashi s'il est possible que tu fasses quelques shoots sur le bateau et le reste de tes rendez-vous seront déplacés pour la semaine d'après. »

« Hn. Pourquoi ? »

Le vocabulaire de Sasuke espérait toujours son frère. Comment avait-il pu être diplomé de Oxford en parlant ainsi.

« Je t'ai inscrit dans le programme Solutions Cœur de Tsunade Sannin. Elle vient de m'appeler pour m'annoncer qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un de compatible avec toi. 9.6 m'a-t-elle dit. »

« je n'irai pas. »

« Je suis désolé mais tu y vas, Sasuke. » dit calmement Itachi.

« Hn. » Sasuke envoya un son frère un regard sombre.

« Tsunade m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'elle avait réservé la meilleure chambre et que les massages étaient compris. Tu pourras profiter de cette semaine comme une semaine de vacances. Je pense que tu en as besoin. »

« Est-ce de l'inquiétude que je perçois ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, petit frère »

« Et avec qui elle m'a casé ? Une autre fangirl qui l'a soudoyé ? »

« Arrête d'être sournois. Je te laisse la surprise. »

« Hn. »

Itachi regarda une dernière fois son frère puis quitta la pièce, heureux que son frère n'est pas refusé. Il y avait donc une once d'espoir chez le jeune ténébreux.

A peine son frère partit, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers le bar installé dans son bureau. Il prit un verre et se servit du whisky. Ce séjour, il l'appréhandait déjà. Bloqué dans un batiment sans issue remplie de fans pendant une semaine, il y laisserait forcement sa peau. rien qu'en pensant à ce que son frère avait organiser derrière son dos l'enervait. Pour quoi se melait-il de sa vie? Il était bien seul et n'avait besoin de personne. Il fit tourner le whisky tout en réfléchissant et l'avala d'une trait pour calmer la colère qu'il ressentait.

"Kakashi, c'est Sasuke. Prepare tes affaires. On part en croisière." Il raccrocha avant même d'avoir entendu la réponse de son agent. Autant emporté du renfort avec lui pour cette croisière merdique.

***

"Regarde tous ses gens prêt à partir mon petit Sasuke. Je suis tellement touché que tu es pensé à moi pour cette croisière. On va bien s'amuser. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des piscines, des saunas, des jacuzzis, des hammas, spa, billard, bars, boites de nuit, théatre, gymanase, restaurants japonais, italiens, espagnole, mexicain,.."

"Kakashi. Ta gueule." répliqua fermement Sasuke. Kakashi, au volant de la mercedes, regarda son protégé grâce au rétroviseuret fit la moue.

"Mais Sasukeeeee, j'ai appris le fascicule par cœur pour te faciliter la tâche et t'éviter toutes les hystériques. Sois gentil avec moi, s'il te plaaait!" gémit Kakashi.

"Hn."

Kakashi arreta la voiture à côté du port puis ouvrit un sac placé sur le siège passager.

"Voila l'equipement de camouflage anti-fan."

Il sortit une perruque violette et une cape rouge. Sasuke leva un sourcil puis déclara fermement "Je ne porterai pas ce costume ridicule"

"Sasuke. Arrete de te comporter comme un enfant. Avec ca sur le dos, je te promets que personne ne te reconnaitra."

"Hn."

"Et arrete de bouder, tu va former des rides sur ton beau visage parfait."

Il sortit de la voiture et enfila une perruque verte et une cape bleue sur son dos, puis il attendit Sasuke. Ce dernier avait mit à contre-coeur le déguisement.

"Oh Mon Dieu les filles, regardez! C'est Sasuke Uchihaaaaaaaaaa! Kyyyyyayaaaaa! Il est trop beau! Tu crois qu'il fait un shooting? "

Et Blablabla. Sasuke envoya le regard furieux à Kakashi. Pourquoi l'avait-il écouté? Ses techniques merdiques ne marchent jamais. Et le voilà devant un énorme paquebot, habillé comme un idiot avec une horde de filles qui couraient vers lui. Sasuke prit une profonde respiration, retira la perruque et marcha jusqu'au le bateau, ignorant ses fans. Considéré comme un VIP, le personnel du bateau lui permit de s'installer le premier dans sa cabine. Après avoir pris connaissance du numero de sa cabine, il se dirigea vers le Michelangelo deck. Sa suite était à côté du Yacht club donc peu de bruits, beaucoup de riches fumant leur argent=tranquillité. Il glissa la carte sur le lecteur et pénétra dans une immense chambre. Un jeune homme apporta ses valises et les déposa sur le lit avant de disposer, non sans lancer un long regard au nouveau locataire de la chambre. Sasuke s'installa sur le lit. Dans quelques minutes, il allait rencontré quelqu'un qui d'apres ce qu'il avait compris, était compatible avec lui. Franchement, son frère était tombé sur la tête pour croire qu'un ordinateur trouverait la personne qui lui correspondait le mieux. Ses pensées furent interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

***

Naruto était prêt et excité. Prêt à rencontrer la fille de ses rêves, excité à l'idée de partir une semaine sur le paquebot de rêve qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était arrivé au port deux heures en avance et attendait dans la salle d'attente. Un énorme paquebot blanc s'étendait le long du quai. Il sentait l'excitation montée à petit feu. Il prit une brochure placée sur une table au milieu de la salle d'attente. « Le Starlight : le meilleur paquebot jamais construit. On peut trouver dans le paquebot 2 cours de tennis, 2 piscines (extérieur et intérieur), sauna, hammam, jacuzzis, gymnase, un spa, une salle de relaxation, le Yacht Club... » _Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser, enfin elle et moi allons bien nous amuser, ensemble....Ahhh ça va être génial!_

Des cris hystériques retentirent dans la salle d'attente. "Oh Mon Dieu les filles, regardez! C'est Sasuke Uchihaaaaaaaaaa! Kyyyyyayaaaaa! Il est trop beau! Tu crois qu'il fait un shooting? "

Les filles hurlèrent, collées à la vitre. Certaines la léchaient, d'autres montraient leurs seins à la personne de l'autre côté de la vitre. Une petite partie s'étaient évanouies en répétant: "il m'a regardé! Il m'a regardé!"

Naruto repèra alors les cheveux rose de Sakura dans la foule. Il hésita puis se leva, déterminé à lui parler. Il se rapella ensuite ce que Tsunade lui avait dit à propos de Sakura. La fille mystère n'était pas Sakura. Il préfera se rassoir; il pourra la revoir pendant le séjour et s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit le jour du mariage.

Une hôtesse annonça le début de l'embarquement dix minutes plus tard. Naruto prépara son billet, le présenta au comptoir et reçu sa clé de chambre. _9669. Etrange numero!_ Il fut ensuite dirigé vers le bateau et vers sa chambre. Naruto regardait avec emerveillement le bateau et le luxe qu'on pouvait y respirer. Il arriva enfin devant la porte 9669. Le jeune homme qui portait ses valises lui appris que quelqu'un occcupait déjà la chambre. "Oh, elle est déjà arrivée" Il ne remarqua pas ni le haussement de sourcils du garcon ni son regard d'imcompression, Naruto tenta de se préparer mentalement à cette rencontre puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il pénétra dans la suite.

Le regard bleu océan croisa les yeux sombres de Sasuke.

Et...

***

Je suis méchante mais j'adore ça!

Prochain chapitre: Quand tu va mal, il y a le Jack! (Jack Daniels bien sur)

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews anonymes ou pas.


	4. Quand tu va mal, y a le Jack!

Chapitre 4 : Quand tout va mal, y a le Jack

Petite Note: Mon prof de physique nous a sorti ca apres un DS que tout le monde a magnifiquement loupé. Il nous a aussi avoué en avoir pris, car vu ce qu'on lui avait rendu, il avait eu du mal à finir de corriger, de quoi lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour terminer. Mon prof est un comique sans le savoir: il m'a appelé son petit bouchon et poisson aussi parce que je restais la bouche ouverte alors qu'il me faisait une reflexion comme quoi je bavarde et rigole trop en classe. Mais le mieux c'est ce qu'il nous a sorti comme exemple pour nous montrer que si la température diminue, le volume diminue. Voici donc ses fameuses paroles pour lesquelles nous avons applaudi "Nous les males, nous connaissons bien ce phénomène. oui plus la température est froide, plus le volume diminue. Même à perssion constante, le volume est plus petit que d'habitude. Enfin, nous savons tous que la physique est une affaire d'expérimentations." Ca ne peut être plus explicite! Bon sur ce...Bonne lecture

***

"!" Un cri presque feminin s'echappa de la gorge de Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe"

"AAAAHHH...Comment tu m'as appelé, teme? Non, attends je m'en fous. Tu es dans ma chambre, casse toi! J'attends quelqu'un de très important."

"Ton âme soeur?"

"Oui exactement! Mais..mais comment tu sais? Tu m'espionne c'est ca ?"

Un leger ricanement se fit entendre.

"Hn. C'est Solutions Coeur qui m'envoie."

"Pardon?"

"Tu es sourd en plus?" Sasuke ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire. Ce jeune homme blond était décidement trop stupide et s'en était drôle. Il regarda son interlocuteur qui le regardait les yeux écartés et ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux bleus aussi...bleus. Un blond profond qui rivalisait l'océan lui même. **De quel couleur sont ses yeux quand ils sont embrumés de désir?** Sasuke secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir les droles de pensées qui commencaient à pénétrer son cerveau.

"Arrete de te moquer de moi et laisse moi réfléchir" Naruto tenta de se concentrer mais impossible. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregister d'autres données que "C'est une garcon" et le message passait en boucle, en plus!

"Te fais pas trop mal!"

"Tu n'es pas une fille?"

"Hn. Quel perspicacité! Etonnant de la part d'un blond" Sasuke se rendit compte que jamais auparavant, il n'avait aligné autant de phrases. Mais c'est comme si les phrases venaient naturellement en regardant Blondinet, comme ci il devait dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Il ne pouvait s'en empecher et pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il appreciait ce sentiment de chaleur qui ressentait au creux de son estomac. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et chercherait la réponse plus tard; car actuellement toute son attention était sur Blondinet qui depuis le début ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule fois dans les yeux.

"C'est impossible. Tsunade m'a trouvé une fille. C'est ce qu'elle a dit." Il courut hors de la chambre tout en sortant son portable.

"Tsunade. Bonjour, je crois qu'il y a une erreur quelque part. Soit c'est la réservation, soit vous n'avez pas compris mais je ne suis pas gay."

"Ah Naruto. J'attendais votre appel justement. Non il n'a aucune erreur. Sasuke est votre 9.6. C'est votre âme soeur. Je vous dire un truc Naruto, quelque chose d'important que je ne repeterai pas et que j'espere vous allez comprendre"_ Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis con?_ "L'amour n'a pas de sexe, ni d'age ni de positions sociales. La seule chose que l'amour reconnait comme logique, c'est l'amour lui-même. Personne ne choisis pour qui son coeur bat. Je pense qu'il est fondamental que vous sachiez cela. Peut être que Sasuke est un homme, oui je le savais mais qui c'est, peut être que dans une semaine, vous ne le verrez plus comme un homme mais comme votre âme soeur. Vous avez une semaine d'essai. Si ca ne fonctionne pas, vous pourrez oublier cette expérience et repartir à zéro."

"Hors de question! Je pars immédiatement!"

Naruto raccrocha et déboula dans la chambre pour récuperer ses valises. BONNNNNNNN. Le bateau trembla puis se mit en mouvement. Naruto se stoppa net. Il était coincé pendant une semaine sur ce bateau des enfers avec un homme.

"Tres bien, je reste mais tu prends le canapé!"

"Hn. Je ne crois pas. Je suis très sensible du dos et j'ai besoin de dormir sur un matelas ferme. Demande à mon manager."

"Quoi? Bon on va recommencer du début." Naruto prit une inspiration puis souffla bruyamment. "Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 25 ans et je suis architecte d'intérieur."

Pour la première fois, Naruto étudia son camarade de chambre. Tout d'abord, il portait une cape rouge _Il se prend pour un roi ou quoi._ mais celle ci laissait deviner la musculature qu'elle tentait de cacher. Il semblait aussi plus grand que Naruto, genre 1m93. Naruto étudia ensuite son visage. Le jeune homme avait la peau pâle mais une tres belle couleur. Il avait aussi les traits fins et bien dessinés. Le nez droit, les levres fines, roses et sensuelles, un coupe de cheveux originale_ Hahaha, on dirait un cul de canard!_ Il avait les cheveux noirs de jai et des reflets bleu mer. Mais ses yeux furent la partie de son visage qu'il l'attira le plus. Des yeux sombres, d'un noir profond et envoutant, capable de vous aspirer sans même qu'on s'en rende compte.

"Je suis Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai 25 ans et je suis mannequin." Sasuke avait remarqué que les yeux océans le fixèrent. Un petit sourire se forma naturellement au coin de ses levres. Le regard de ses fans sur son corps l'avait toujours dégouté mais sous le regard de Naruto, il voulait se mettre encore plus en valeur, il voulait que le jeune homme le remarque, il voulait l'impressionner.

"Mannequin? Tu ne dois pas être très celebre, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui."

Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça. Blondinet ne l'avais jamais vu! Lui qui faisait tous les défilés, toutes les couvertures. Mais en même temps, il savait que Naruto n'était pas un hystérique et à nouveau, la chaleur au niveau de son ventre recommenca.

"Hnn. J'ai fait la couverture de Vogue le mois dernier et je suis le mannequin vedette de Karl Lagerfeld, Galliano et bien d'autres."

"Ohh putain! C'est pas mal ça, non? En fait, j'y connais pas grand chose. Je suis désolé."

Sasuke regarda Naruto puis annonca à haute voix "Je dors à droite sur le lit"

"Quoi? Non Non, c'est moi dors sur le lit, toi le canapé! Sinon va prendre une autre chambre."

"Le bateau est plein. Toutes les chambres sont prises et mes problèmes de dos m'empêchent de dormir sur les canapés. En plus, j'ai un shooting de main et tu serais le premier responsable si demain je ne peux pas m'y rendre. Imagine, une horde de fans se jettant sur toi comme des hyènes assoiffés de sang."

Naruto se rappella alors des filles au port et un frisson le parcourit. Sasuke enchaina alors "On peut dormir ensemble."

"Quoi? Mais...Je...Non. On peut pas faire ça. Je suis pas gay. Enfin pas encore. Et...Non..." Le rose monta aux joues de Naruto. Sasuke admira la vue: Blondinet était en plein déni et en plus, il est à croquer quand il rougissait.

"Calme toi. On peut dormir ensemble, chacun de notre côté, en tout bien, tout honneur. Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de penser, voyons?"

Naruto devient alors écarlate et hurla un "Très bien, ca me va" avant de courir se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. _Disparaît, Disparaît satanée couleur! Putain pourquoi tu rougis? C'est un mec! Ok, il est mannequin et canon mais c'est pas une raison. Merde, je viens de dire canon. Et puis, qu'est ce que j'ai pu penser quand il a parlé de dormir ensemble? Putain, je manque pas une occasion de me ridiculiser!_Naruto se calma puis sortit de la salle de bain;

"Je vais faire un tour du bateau."

"Je t'accompagne." Naruto regarda Sasuke avec étonnement. Il passait que le jeune homme ténébreux serait réservé ou qu'il aurait honte de se promener avec lui.

"O..Ok! Merci." _Et voila que je rougis encore. Je suis surement malade. Oui, c'est cela. Je suis malade et j'ai de la fievre._ Naruto toucha alors son front _Normal! Etrange...J'ai peut être une maladie de la peau ou je fais une allergie au luxe ou j'en sais rien mais c'est pas pour ses beaux yeux charmeurs. Merde, j'ai encore dit beau. Il est pas beau. Regarde le, il est laid. Ou pas! Bon reflechissement à une solution! Eureka! Je vais arrêter de penser! Malin le Blond!Mais...mais qu'est ce qu'il fait?_

Sasuke mis des lunettes pour passer incognito puis pris Naruto par la main et sortit de la chambre, un blond pivoine à sa suite._  
_

_***_

Sakura entra dans sa chambre. Sasuke était là, elle en était sûre. Son prince charmant était derrière la porte et l'attendait avec impatience. Et elle avait vu juste sauf pour Sasuke. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais l'attendait, fleurs et chocolats dans une main et bague de fiançailles dans l'autre.

"Sakura-chan, veux tu m'épouser? Tsunade nous a réunis dans ce but ultime et c'est pour cela que je profite de ce joyeux moment de notre arrivée dans notre cocoon d'amour pour faire ma demande. Il faut profiter de notre jeunesse et consumer rapidement notre amour. Sakura, tu es la plus belle des roses. Je t'aime et..."

Et Sakura referma la porte. Il y avait surement une erreur, une énorme erreur. Elle avait vu monté Sasuke dans le bateau et lui aussi était inscrit à Solutions Cœur. Donc Ou était l'erreur? En plus, Tsunade ne répond pas. C'est quoi ce bordel? Elle avança dans le bateau à la recherche de son vrai prince charmant. Et puis merde, elle avait oublié ses valises roses avec l'autre cinglé. Heureusement, elle avait mis des cadenas sur chacune de ses cinq valises. Elle erra dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait quand elle entendit des gloussements. C'est par là lui dictait son instinct. Plus elle avancait, plus les gloussements féminins étaients nombreux et bruyants. Elle trouva même une fille évanouie au sol. Elle aperçut enfin sa silhouette. Son coeur vibrait carrément, elle l'entendait battre dans ses trempes.

"Sasuke!" Aucune réponse

"Sasuke" Rien

"SASUKE" L'homme s'arreta net et se retourna brusquement tout en restant gracieux. Sasuke avait enlevé sa cape rouge qui lui donnait une allure de prince et portait un pantalon blanc en lin et un polo noir. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des Wayfarer noirs mais il était reconnaissable et toujours aussi beau. Elle admirait la ligne de ses muscles quand elle remarqua la main bronzée qui tenait celle de son amour. Elle tenta de lancer un regard noir et coléreux à la personne caché derrière Sasuke. mais celui-ci l'en empechait comme un bouclier.

"Toi, la sale pute, lache la main de Sasuke"

"C'est qui que tu traites de pute?" Hurla Naruto, sortant de sa "cachette". Ok,la rose est effrayante mais elle n'a pas le droit de l'insulter. _Personne n'insultes Naruto Uzumaki! _Naruto voulu rendre à Sakura son regard mais ce qu'il vu l'interrompit_._ Les traits de Sakura montraient de l'horreur et du dégoût Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup très nerveux et même embarrassé sous son regard. Il degagea sa main de celle de Sasuke mais le brun la rattrapa et la serra fortement dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

"Je t'interdis de traiter mon Blondinet de pute, je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole et de m'appeler comme tu viens le faire; Je suis pas ton ami, je te connais pas et je ne veux pas te connaitre. Rien que te voir me dégoute." Et Sasuke repartit, tirant Naruto loin de cette furie.

Sakura regarda le couple s'éloigner puis remarqua le regard des autres filles qui se moquaient ouvertement d'elle. Le blond, ce Naruto, l'avait ridiculisé et Foi de Sakura, elle se vengerai!"

***

Naruto rentra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le minibar, attrapa la première bouteille qui lui tombait sous la main. Il ouvrit la bouteille et avala à grandes gorgées le liquide dorée qui commencait à bruler sa gorge. Sa vision commenca à se troubler et le sol tournait. Il voulait noyer son embarras, ses rougissements. Il avait aimé que Sasuke le défende et qu'il prenne sa main. Naruto n'avait pas pu regarder Sasuke en face tellement ses joues étaient rouges. Il la sentait, cette delicieuse chaleure au niveau de ses joues. Il était alors partit en courant. Loin de Sasuke. Et voila que maintenant, il s'était descendu une bouteille de ..._Qu'est ce qui y'a écrit sur la bouteille? Ja..Jack Ahh Jack Daniels!_ Du whisky! Il se sentit soudainement fatigué, sa vision devint noir et il s'endormit comme ça à côté du bar.

"Hn. Dobe. Tu va te rendre malade à boire ce genre d'alcool. Demain tu auras mal à la tête." Il pris Naruto sous ses genoux et sous ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le borda. Il regarda le visage serein du blond et passa inconsciemment un doigt sur les cicatrices sur les joues bronzées de Naruto. Pour la première fois, un véritable sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Et pourtant il se sentait frustré: quel était ce sentiment que le blond avait crée en lui? Il l'ignorais. Il ouvrit les rideaux et regarda le grand océan qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. La vue était magnifique. Sasuke allla ensuite se coucher de l'autre côté du lit. Une demi-journée s'était écoulée et Sasuke avait réellement envie d'apprendre à connaitre le blond et passer du temps avec , il emmènerait Naruto déjeuner après son shooting. Leur premier rendez-vous!

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux: il n'était jamais allé à un rendez vous amoureux! Il demanderait des conseils à Kakashi demain, tant pis si l'idée lui paraissait idiote. Kakashi était un homme expérimenté donc pleinde conseils pour son protégé, non? N'est ce pas?

***

Bon j'ai écrit le 4e chapitre car après je vais devoir bossé pendant toute la semaine donc pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine.

Merci de me donner votre avis.


	5. Conseils

Chapitre 5 : Conseils.

« !!!! »

BOUM

« Hnnnn ! » grogna Sasuke. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la source du cri. Personne. Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant. Il souleva son buste du lit et aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds qui dépassait du matelas. Sasuke bailla puis s'assit sur le lit et étira ses muscles engourdis. Le blond s'était couché sur son bras pendant la nuit, enfin couché était un joli mot. Le blond devait rêvé qu'il était un rouleau compresseur.

Sasuke s'approcha du blond et s'agenouilla devant celui-ci. Il passa une main devant les yeux bleus grands ouverts. Le blond était en état de choc. Sasuke soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comment allait-il réveillait Blondinet. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres et il partit dans la salle de bain.

***

5 min avant.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmhhh. J'ai bien dormi malgré le mal de crâne que j'ai. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier. J'ai visité le bateau avec Mr. Coincé-du-Cul puis on a rencontré Sakura et...Je me souviens plus. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?_

Naruto ouvra ses yeux et aperçut une silhouette torse nu à côté de lui. Il les frotta fort pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveiller. _Sa..Sas...Sasuke est torse nu à côté de moi dans mon lit. J'ai couché avec lui. J'ai couché avec un homme. Je....Je..._ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!

Naruto tenta de se lever mais tomba pathétiquement sur les fesses et resta ainsi. Beaucoup de questions défilaient dans son petit cerveau. _Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas une question CA ?_ Plus il pensait, plus c'était pire. Il sentit tout d'un coup de l'eau froide se renversée sur lui, interrompant tout le fil de ses pensées.

Il se rendit compte alors du regard onyx de Sasuke. Naruto prit une couleur écarlate et se releva. « Pourquoi tu m'as mouillé, teme ? »

« Tu ne répondais plus du tout quand on t'appelait. J'ai pensé à te gifler mais l'eau m'a semblé une meilleure idée. La prochaine fois, j'utiliserai les baffes si tu préfères. » Lui lança Sasuke, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

«Non. Euh...Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir après qu'on est croisé Sakura ? » Demanda timidement Naruto.

« Oh tu ne te rapelles pas de notre superbe nuit ! Naruto, cela me vexe. Surtout avec tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour t'apporter du confort. » Naruto devient rigide. Alors tout était vrai : il avait couché avec Sasuke. Sasuke vit le changement d'expression sur le visage de Naruto et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cet idiot pense qu'on a couché ensemble, on peut vraiment le lire comme un livre ouvert ce blondinet.

Un long silence s'installa mais Sasuke décida de le rompre en voyant que naruto était blanc comme un linge, plus pale que lui d'ailleurs.

« Tu es rentré dans la chambre, tu as descendu une bouteille de Jack Daniels puis tu t'es endormi par terre, comme une merde. Je t'ai couché et voila. »

Naruto lacha un soupir de soulagement. Mais une autre question le taquinait. « Pourquoi tu étais à coté de moi à mon réveil ? »

«Parce que le canapé n'est pas confortable. Allez viens on va petit déjeuner. »

Sasuke ouvrit la porte du balcon où un merveilleux petit déjeuner les attendait : jus d'orange pressé le matin, café, thé, tartine, œufs, bacon, beurre, confiture,...Un repas de roi.

Naruto se lécha les lèvres devant l'appétissant repas. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller de plaisir, il rigola alors mal à l'aise. « Pardon mais tout cela m'a l'air délicieux »

Les deux hommes s'essayèrent, l'un en face de l'autre avec la mer comme seul témoin de ce moment presque intime.

Naruto remplit son assiette à ras bord sous le regard curieux de Sasuke.

« Tu va tout manger ? »

« Bien sur et puis si j'ai encore fin, j'en reprendrai un peu. »

Sasuke se servit une tasse café ainsi que quelques tartines. Ils mangèrent silencieusement jusqu'à que Naruto se lasse de ce long silence.

« Alors, tu as un shooting aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui dans une heure, près de la piscine. Tu pourras venir si tu veux. »

« Je verrai. Je viendrai sûrement aux prochains mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me faire masser aux spa. J'ai mal au dos, c'est atroce. »

« Je comprends. Tu t'es endormi dans une position assez étrange à vrai moi en plus. »

Naruto s'étrangla sur sa tartine. « Comment ? »

« Tu t'es endormi sur moi au milieu de la nuit. Et d'ailleurs tu ronfles. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« J'en suis témoin »

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse, comme un enfant et bouda.

« C'est même pas vrai »

Sasuke admira cette drôle de scène : Naruto agissait comme un gamin et il aimait cette nouvelle expression. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un dévoilé autant d'expressions différentes sur son visage. Naruto était un personnage très curieux et surtout très interessant. De nouveau, la sensation de chaleur envahit son corps mais il l'ignora accusant le soleil qui commençait à taper.

***

Une heure et demi plus tard, près de la piscine.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait trop chaud, il n'avait pas de casquette et surtout il n'avait pas mis de crème solaire. Il rougissait à vue d'œil. Il se retourna et envoya un regard noir au photographe qui le collait comme son ombre.

« C'est bien Sasuke, voila le regard que j'attendais. Le Moi je m'en fous du reste. L'indifférence. Le Mystère. Continue »

Pauvre photographe. Le regard que Sasuke lui envoyait était plutôt du genre Tu es mort pour moi. Peut être que si le mannequin se concentrait un peu plus, son désir se réaliserait et Poof, plus de photographe emmerdant.

Kakashi intervint alors. « Mr Gai, je pense qu'il faut faire une pause. Sinon Sasuke aura la couleur d'une crevette demain. »

« Vous avez totalement raison, mon très cher ami. Oh la jeunesse on s'arrête. On reprendra demain. »

Sasuke entendit alors des gloussements et pris conscience de la foule autour de la piscine. Que des fans qui fantasmaient sur lui. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons...de cauchemar.

Karin, l'autre mannequin lui donna une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Après s'être désaltérer, il entrepris de se mettre de la crème.

« Sasuke, si tu veux je peux t'aider. » proposa la rouquine aux lunettes noires. Celle-ci s'avança, tout en mettant sa poitrine en avant.

« Karin, dégage ! »

« Mais Sasuuuke.. »

Sasuke s'éloigna, refusant d'écouter les gémissements de la jeune fille. Conseils. Voila le seul mot qu'il avait en tête. Il avait besoin de conseils.

Il repéra Kakashi qui parlait avec le barman près de la piscine. Voila l'homme qui avait les réponses, un homme d'expérience.

« Kakashi »

« Ah Sasuke. Voici Iruka. Il est barman sur le bateau. » dit il le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke remarqua que Iruka rougissait. Oui, Kakashi était vraiment l'homme aux réponses.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai besoin de mon manager pour un petit problème. »

« Je reviens tout de suite, mon petit Dauphin. » Il envoya un baiser imaginaire à un Iruka rouge pivoine.

Kakashi et Sasuke s'éloignèrent de quelques pas du bar. Kakashi remarqua la gène de son jeune protégé. Ahh Ca allait être drôle.

« Kakashi, comment on drague ? » Kakashi regarda alors Sasuke avec des yeux ronds puis explosa de rire.

« Aaaaahhhh » Il aperçut alors le regard sombre de Sasuke « Pardon, Pfff, comment drague t-on ? Bonne question. Tout d'abord, qui veux tu draguer ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kakashi vut que les joues de Sasuke prirent une teinte rose.

« Naruto »

« Naruto ? »

« Oui, le jeune homme qui vient de l'agence Solutions Cœur. »

« Un homme ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord, mon petit Sasuke. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Ahh. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais asexuel. Quel choc. »

« Bon tu réponds à ma question. » le pressa Sasuke.

« Donc tu veux draguer un homme. Il est gay lui aussi ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? Mais je croyais qu'il venait de l'agence Solut.. »

« Oui et bien non. »

Kakashi se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Donc on t'a casé avec un homme qui n'aime pas les hommes. Logique. Ok, ce sera plus dur mais pas impossible. Si tu étais laid, je dirais que tu es foutu mais avec ton physique actuel, tu as encore tes chances. »

« Bon tu va l'inviter ce soir au Yacht Club, il y a une soirée Casino. Et une soirée dansante. Pour commencer, c'est pas mal. Ensuite, tu agiras selon comment se déroulera cette soirée. »

« Hn. »

***

Au même moment, dans une partie du bateau.

« MMMMMmmmhh ! Oh oui ! Ohh que c'est booonn. Oui là c'est parfait. Aaahhh ! »

Naruto ne pouvait s'empecher de pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Cette masseuse était tout simplement extraordinaire. Enfin ses mains. Des mains de fées.

« Monsieur, c'est terminé. »

« Ah, déjà. Merci beaucoup. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Naruto attendit que la jeune femme sorte pour se rhabiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la piscine principale. Avec un peu de chance, le shooting ne sera pas terminé.

Après s'être trompé quatre fois de chemins, il arriva à destination. Aucun matériel photo donc le shooting était terminé. Il aperçut Sasuke qui discutait avec un homme aux cheveux argent mal coiffés.

« Bonjour »

« Kakashi, je te présente Naruto. Naruto, voici Kakashi, mon manager. »

Kakashi détailla Naruto de la tête aux pieds. Et bien Sasuke était tombé sur un joli specimen.

« Je suis enchanté. Sasuke me parlait de vous à l'instant. »

La remarque fit rougir Naruto.

« Ah bon ? Euh..Le shooting est terminé?" _et hop, comment changer le sujet de conversation en deux secondes sans que personne s'en aperçoive._

« Oui. Le photographe préfère le finir demain car la peau de Sasuke rougit trop vite au soleil. »

« Hn. »

« Bon et bien, je vous laisse mes petits agneaux. Je pars retrouver mon Dauphin. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Kakashi s'éloigna en sautillant.

« Euh...il est toujours aussi...bizarre ? »

« Hn. Question d'habitude. »

Un gargouillement se fit entendre.

« Oups pardon. La détente, ça creuse. »

« On peut aller au buffet à volonté si tu veux. Kakashi m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui c'est japonais donc sushis, makis, ramens,...»

« Ramens ? RAMENS ! Sasuke, on y va tout de suite. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et partit en courant vers l'entrée du bateau puis s'arrêta net au milieu du passage.

« Euh...C'est où ? »

***

Jamais, oh non jamais Sasuke n'avait vu quelqu'un dévorait autant de ramens de sa vie. Naruto était un glouton. En 10 min, il avait avalé quatre bols et attaquait le cinquième. Sasuke, raffiné, dégustait ses sushis tout en observant le comportement de Naruto.

Au bout du sixième bol, Naruto posa ses baguettes « Hmmm, je suis rassasié. »

« Etonnant ! J'ai remarqué que tu aimais les ramens. »

« Adorer. Le mot est faible. Si les ramens n'existaient pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre. C'est mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. »

Le dernier mot déclencha une sorte de rage chez Sasuke. Un plat ! Une soupe de nouilles était ce qui était le plus important chez Naruto. Il deviendrait la nouvelle raison de vivre de Naruto.

« Sasuke, ça va ? »

« Hn. »

« Tu avais le regard vague. »

« C'est rien. Et si on parlait un peu de nous. Le but de cette croisière est de nous découvrir. »

« Ok. Jouons aux jeux de 20 questions. Je commence : quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« Bleu »

« Orange »

« Orange ? »

« Oui, je trouve que l'orange est une couleur joyeuse, vivante et attirante. »

« Cela correspond à ta personnalité »

Naruto rougit au commentaire de Sasuke. Il recevait rarement voir jamais des compliments alors que cet élégant ténébreux qu'il connaissait à peine ne s'en privait pas.

« Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit à Solutions Cœur ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes d'un soir et au départ, je trouvais ca génial. Pas d'attaches. Mais mon meilleur ami s'est trouvé une fille géniale et a arreté les coups rapides. Et ca m'a ouvert les yeux. Je voulais aussi trouver mon âme sœur, je sais c'est ringard de dire ça mais j'ai remarqué que j'étais seul. Et cette solitude me fait peur, j'ai trop souvent été seul dans ma vie. » Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'assombrirent de tristesse, de regrets. Sasuke décida qu'il n'aimait pas ce regard.

« Je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie à qui m'attacher. Et comme toi, je suis seul. Mon frère m'a alors inscrit à cette agence pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un de compatible avec ma personnalité. Pas un fan idiot attiré par mon physique, ma notoriété ou mon argent. Je suis heureux que je sois tombé sur toi, à vrai dire. Homme ou Femme, je m'en fiche. Mais tu ne me connaissais pas avant donc je sais que tu es quelqu'un de véritable et d'original et même unique. »

Naruto sentit une chaleur indescriptible dansée dans son ventre. Ses oreilles chauffaient ainsi que ses joues.

« Merci, c'est très gentil. Mais tu trouves qu'on est compatible ? »

« Dans un certain sens, oui. Quand tu penses à compatibilité, tu penses à quelqu'un qui a les mêmes goûts, les mêmes envies. Nous sommes opposés et différents. Je suis la nuit et toi, le jour. Je suis la lune et toi, le soleil. Les deux s'opposent mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Dans le domaine physique, je suis le moins de la pile et toi le plus. Deux opposés qui s'attirent. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi car on peut découvrir grâce à l'autre différentes choses dont on avait pas idées auparavant. »

« Quel sport aimes-tu, Sasuke ? »

« Je cours beaucoup, j'aime aussi le volley, la natation, le tennis. Et toi ? »

« Je cours aussi de temps en temps. Et je nage aussi. J'ai même été aux championnats de lycées de Konoha. Je suis assez bon au basket mais j'excelle au Laser Quest. »

« Le Laser Quest ? C'est un sport ? »

« Oui, c'est très physique. Tu cours et tu tires en même temps. Cela demande de la ruse, de la concentration et de l'endurance. »

« Hn. Je te crois »

« J'ai vu qu'il y en a un ici. On a qu'à y aller demain après ton shooting et avant d'aller manger. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant »

« Il faut que je digère. »

« Hn »

A nouveau, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Ce soir, au Yacht Club, c'est soirée Casino. Veux tu m'accompagner ? »

« T'accompagner ? Moi ? Oui, j'adorerai. Par contre, j'ai rien à me mettre. »

« Hn. Pas de problème. Allons faire un peu de shopping. »

***

_Un peu de shopping. Quelle ironie ! Il m'a acheté toute une nouvelle garde robe. Un smoking noir, un bleu, des tas de chemises bleues, noires, oranges mêmes. Je ne lui ai rien demandé en plus. Mais c'est très attentionné. _

Naruto repensa alors à la petite vielle qui lui avait dit qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Naruto voulait lui répondre que non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais les mots n'étaient pas sortis et il avait simplement rougit_. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas contredit ? Je n'aime pas les hommes pourtant._ Naruto se regarda dans le miroir. Certes, il était très beau mais on pouvait lire le doute sur ses traits. Pourquoi doutait-il autant ? Il y a deux jours, il était hétéro et maintenant, il commençait à douter et cela lui faisait peur.

« Tu es prêt ? » appela Sasuke.

« Oui, je sors »

Naruto ouvrit la porte mais se stoppa net en voyant Sasuke. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Sasuke portait une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, dévoilant le haut de son torse pâle. Il portait une veste noire ainsi que le pantalon assortit. _Waouh !_ Voila la seule pensée de Naruto. Sasuke était tout simplement à couper le souffle, d'ailleurs Naruto se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande respiration. Sasuke admira son compagnon. Il avait décidemment bien choisi la tenue de Naruto mais aussi la sienne, vu la réaction du blondinet.

« Allons-y avant que tu t'étouffes toi-même. En tout cas, je prends ta réaction comme un compliment sur ma beauté. Merci »

« Teme » Naruto rougit.

« Dobe. Tu es très élégant »

Et Sasuke attrapa gentiment le bras d'un Naruto rouge écarlate et passa son bras sous son coude.

***

« Carte et papier d'identité ! »

Sasuke tendit son invitation au vigile à l'entrée du Yacht Club. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immense salle remplit de tables de jeu de Poker, Black Jack, etc... ainsi que de nombreuses machines à jouer.

« Attends moi ici, je vais chercher des jetons » déclara Sasuke avant de s'éloigner vers les caisses.

Naruto était enchanté. Il n'était jamais allé au casino de sa vie et voila qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans une salle du type Las Vegas comme il l'avait vu dans les séries. Un serveur passa avec des flûtes de champagne et il en profita pour en prendre deux. Alors qu'il attendait Sasuke, une fille habillée d'une jupe très courte et d'une bande pour cacher ses tétons lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Je t'ai vu parlé avec Sasuke ce midi et voila que maintenant, tu l'accompagnes. Qui est tu ? »

« Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi ? » Hésita Naruto. Cette fille aux cheveux rouges était vulgaire. Comment avait-elle pu entrer dans cette soirée privée réservée à l'élite du bateau.

« Moi ? Tu ne me connais pas ! HAhahaha. Je suis Karin. Un des mannequins feminins les mieux payés du monde. » Dit-elle souriante puis reprenant son sérieux « Pourquoi tu es avec Sasuke ? »

« Je suis son cavalier »

Karin cracha la gorgée qu'elle venait de prendre sur Naruto « Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Sasuke n'est pas gay »

Naruto regarda dépité sa nouvelle belle chemise trempée. Cependant Karin n'apprecia pas d'être ignorer. Elle attrapa Naruto par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua au mur.

« Ok, Sasuke est à moi. Cela fait trois ans que j'essaye de le mettre dans mon lit et c'est pas un blondinet comme toi qui va contrecarrer mes plans. » Naruto sentit la colère montée en lui. Comment ose-t-elle me parler, cette pute ?

« Trois ans ? C'est pathétique. Moi je le connais depuis hier et on dort déjà ensemble. »

Karin le lâcha, surprise puis devint pâle et enfin rouge de colère. Elle leva la main pour gifler Naruto mais celle-ci fut stoppée par une grande main pâle.

« Karin, dégage et laisse mon cavalier tranquille. » grogna –t-il « Et surtout ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de porter la main sur lui, c'est clair ? »

Karin regarda Sasuke avec horreur et l'attrapa par les bras, suppliante. « Com..Comment tu peux préférer cette chose plutôt que moi ? J'ai été élu parmi les plus belles femmes du monde. Tu ne peux pas me rejeter pour lui. »

« Karin, tout le monde sait que c'est grâce à ton père que tu es ce que tu es. S'il n'avait pas soudoyé le rédacteur en chef, tu n'aurais jamais été dans son classement. A moins que tu te sois fait le patron du magazine, ce qui m'étonnerais pas. » Il prit Naruto contre lui et se dégagea de la prise de Karin.

Après cet incident, Sasuke ne lâcha plus Naruto de la soirée. Ils jouèrent au poker où Sasuke excellait et remportait presque chaque main puis à la roulette puis aux machines à sous, à la tombola où Sasuke remporta une peluche en forme de renard qu'il offrit à son compagnon.

Naruto passait une très bonne soirée. _J'ai gagné un peu d'argent, ma chemise est sèche, je suis bien accompagné d'ailleurs toutes les femmes de cette salle m'envient je crois._

Ils arrivèrent près d'une table où jouait des chinois. Beaucoup de monde était rassemblé mais peu de personnes étaient assises. Naruto et Sasuke observèrent les joueurs pendant de longues minutes.

« Comment on joue à ce jeu ? » demanda une femme à côté. « Je l'ignore par contre eux savent »

« Je sais jouer » déclara Naruto soudainement. « J'ai compris »

« Dobe, fais pas genre tu comprends quoi que ce soit. »

Naruto s'assit à la place d'un des chinois qui venait de perdre. « Donne moi des jetons, teme »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil puis donna le bac de jetons au blondinet. »Evite de tout perdre, s'il te plait » Naruto lui renvoya un sourire charmeur « Je vais le doubler, fais moi confiance. »

Naruto déposa de jetons sur la table puis regarda ses cartes puis ses pièces de Mah-jong. Tout d'un coup tous les joueurs se levèrent et changèrent de place. _Génial ! Mon jeu est meilleur à cette place. _Naruto déposa alors tous les jetons du bac sous le regard étonné de Sasuke.

« Dobe, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais »

« Yep ! Faites tourner la roue » Une hôtesse se dirigea vers une roue au mur et la tourna rapidement. « Dragibus ! Il faut que je trouve le dragibus » Trois filles s'approchèrent de Naruto les poings fermés. Naruto choisit alors la main d'une brune qui l'ouvrit délicatement. Au creux de sa main, se trouvait le dragibus orange. « J'ai...J'ai trouvé le dragibus. J'ai gagné » Naruto avala le dragibus et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke. « J'ai gagné, J'ai gagné »

« Bravo, dobe. Maintenant ramassons tes gains et rentrons dans notre chambre. »

Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et chacun son tour alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

« Merci Sasuke pour cette merveilleuse soirée, je me suis bien amusé. C'est la première que j'allais au casino. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis heureux que ça t'es plut. Bonne nuit, Naruto. »

Sasuke s'approcha lentement de Naruto, celui-ci hypnotisé par le regard et le sourire sensuel sur les lèvres de Sasuke. _Elles m'ont l'air appé ce regard est tout simpleme..._toutes pensées cohérentes s'arrêtèrent quand Naruto sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de Sasuke se déposer sur les siennes. Le baiser était simple, chaste mais Naruto se sentit tout lèger, comme s'il volait. Puis Sasuke se détacha et partit se coucher. Naruto le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, rouge sur tout le corps.

***

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi.


	6. Rencontres en tout genre

Chapitre 6 : Rencontres en tout genre

Au petit matin, Naruto se réveilla seul dans le grand lit blanc, la couette par terre. Il se leva doucement, tout en bayant bruyamment quand il aperçut Sasuke à la fenêtre, ce dernier adossé au balcon regardant le soleil se reflété sur l'océan. _Il m'a embrassé…et…j'ai bien aimé. Ahhhh, je suis gay ca se trouve ! Ne paniques pas, tu vas juste l'éviter un peu ! Merde, il se retourne…Vite, une cachette !_

Naruto ramassa la couette, plongea dessous tout en s'installant dans le lit et fit semblant de se dormir. Il sentit une main douce caresser ses joues ou plutôt ses cicatrices en formes de moustaches de chat qui marquaient sa peau au niveau de ses pommettes.

« Dobe, je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Aucun mouvement

« Hn. Quand tu dors, tu ronfles. » Dit calmement Sasuke

Réaction de Naruto : Il saute du lit, jette la couette et hurle « Ce n'est même pas vrai. Je ne ronfle pas. Menteur ! » Et tourne le dos à Sasuke tout en faisant la moue.

«Hahahahahahahha ! »

Naruto se retourna, surpris par cet éclat de rire. Sasuke était devant lui, rouge et en plein fou rire. Quel rare et étonnant spectacle.

« Excuse mo…Pfff…moi, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on vient de retirer son jouet préféré. C'était tellement mignon. »

Naruto s'enfermât dans la salle de bain, le rouge aux joues. Il se passa de l'eau mais la couleur ne partait pas. « Pars, Pars satané couleur ! » Il prit alors de grandes respirations pendant quelques minutes et la couleur disparut.

Il rejoignit alors Sasuke sur le balcon pour le petit-déjeuner. « A quel heure est ton shooting aujourd'hui ? »

« Je crois qu'il est à 9h30. C'est parfait : le soleil n'est pas violent et tous les fans girls dorment à cette heure-ci. »

« On ira alors au Laser Quest après que je te mette la pâté du siècle »

« Hn. »

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence et en échanges de regard et de sourire.

« C'est ca Sasuke, allonges toi sur le bord de la piscine. Voilà, maintenant cambres toi. Parfait. Perfecto. Sasuke, tu es l'âme de la beauté et de la jeunesse. Maintenant… »

Sasuke exécuta tous les ordres donnés par le photographe excentrique même les plus farfelus. Plus vite il finirait, plus vite il serait avec Naruto. « Allez dernière photo. Tu montes sur le pool bar, tu verses une Margarita sur toi. Toi, mets un citron sur sa tête et un dans sa bouche. Voilà et Sasuke, tu dois manger le citron sensuellement. Parfait mordilles-le. »

Naruto regardait la scène attentivement. Sasuke était vraiment bon : il pouvait être sensuel, simple, rieur, lancé des regards de braise sur simple commande. Plus les photos s'enchainaient et plus Naruto se sentait excité. _Putain, c'est un mec. Mais il est si parfait. Regarde-moi ses abdos. Ahhh à quoi tu penses ? Il regarda plus bas. Ok, on se calme. Pensée anti-érection : grands-parents en train de le faire…Plus jamais je rentre dans leur chambre sans frapper. Sai avec quatre filles dans mon lit. La prochaine fois, je lui interdis de faire une soirée chez moi sans surveillance…_

_« _Naruto ? C'est toi ? »

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Quand on parle du loup, il arrive. Attends, il ne devrait pas être là. _

« Sai ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Kiba m'a dit que tu partais en croisière. Je n'allais pas te laisser seul draguer toutes ses filles.» lui répondit Sai avec son faux sourire. « Alors, tu as rencontré 'la femme de ta vie' ? »

« Euh...Oui, elle est très gentille et très belle. Mais là, elle dort dans notre chambre. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Toujours un étalon. J'ai cru que t'allais perdre toute ta dignité masculine en venant ici. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour t'épauler, sauver ton honneur. »

« C'est sympa, mec »

Naruto se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Premièrement, il avait menti mais bon comment avouer que 'la femme de sa vie' s'était révélé être un homme et en plus, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par lui.

« En plus, j'ai flairé le bon plan. Tu sais que Sasuke est ici. »

« Euh oui. Je crois qu'il est en shooting près de la piscine. »

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je lui ressemblais. Je suis son sosie et c'est là que naquit ma merveilleuse idée. Je drague les filles en prétendant que je suis Sasuke. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Si ça marche ? Les filles n'y voient que du feu. Elles veulent Sasuke, je leur offre. Devine combien de filles je me suis fait depuis le début ? »

« Euh...trois. » Répondit Naruto, hésitant.

« Ridicule. Sept ! En deux jours. Extra, non ? »

« Euh…mais …enfin ce n'est pas cool pour Sasuke. Après ça va lui retomber dessus. Et la presse people va l'attaquer et… »

« Calme-toi. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Je laisse des petits mots aux filles sur la table de chevet pour dire qu'elles n'ont pas coucher avec le vrai Sasuke et que je l'ai est baisé. Littéralement et Figurativement. Drôle, non ? »

« Si tu le dis » Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sasuke et lui n'aurait donc aucun problème avec les victimes de Sai.

« Tu vois, Naruto, hier soir, je me suis fais une blondinette qui hurlait 'Sasuke, épouse-moi' à chaque va-et-vient. Et puis ensuite je me suis fais une fille aux cheveux bubble-gum. Pas mal et… »

Naruto préféra ne pas écouter le reste de la soirée très mouvementée de son copain débauché. Il porta sur attention sur Sasuke mais pas longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en cas de nouvelle érection.

« Monsieur » interpela un jeune serveur brun portant une cicatrice partant d'une joue jusqu'à l'autre en passant pas son nez.

« Cette jeune fille au bout du bar vous offre un Bloody Mary »

Sai se retourna pour observer la dite jeune fille et répondit «Verre Accepté. Je vais aller la remercier moi-même. »

Naruto regarda Sai s'éloigner. « Merci de me l'avoir éloigné. Il me racontait tous ses coups de la nuit dernière et ils étaient nombreux, je vous l'assure. »

« De rien. Je m'appelle Iruka et je suis le barman de la pool bar mais mon service a été interrompu. Je peux m'asseoir et discuter avec vous ? »

« Enchanté, je suis Naruto. Asseyez-vous. J'attends un ami et je manque de compagnie. »

« Qui attendez vous ? » demanda gentiment Iruka.

Naruto pris une teinte rouge avant de répondre très bas « Sasuke Uchiha »

« Ah, le mannequin. Vous êtes le jeune homme qui l'accompagne. J'ai entendu parler de vous mais en négatif, à vrai dire. Sachez que toutes les filles de ce bateau viennent à la pool bar papoter et elles vous détestent toutes. »

« A ce point-là ? Qu'est ce qu'elles racontent ? » Demanda curieusement Naruto.

« Au départ c'était qui c'est ? Quelle chance il a ! Et maintenant c'est Sasuke traine avec un idiot blond et moche. Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec lui. Franchement, pourquoi il ne me choisit pas, je suis plus belle que cet avorton. La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes loin d'être laid comme elles le prétendent. »

« Merci beaucoup Iruka. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas ces commères qui vont gâcher mon merveilleux voyage. »

« J'ai quand même une question indiscrète à poser : pourquoi êtes-vous avec Sasuke Uchiha ? Je peux vous tutoyer au fait ? » Naruto hocha de la tête. « Je lis les journaux people et tous disent que le grand et beau Sasuke est célibataire. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Euh…en fait, je suis allé dans une agence matrimoniale pour trouver la femme de ma vie et bon, pour raccourcir l'histoire, je me suis retrouvé avec Sasuke. » Naruto lui lança un petit sourire gêné.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes hétéro mais on vous a casé avec un mec. C'est possible ça ? »

« Bah, Tsunade la directrice m'a dit que c'est celui avec qui j'avais le plus de taux de compatibilité. Enfin, elle m'a piégé. J'ai découvert que c'était un homme au moment du départ. »

« Hahaha ! Et alors, comment ça se passe ? »

« Pas mal du tout en fait Nous sommes bien différents et pourtant on s'entend étonnement bien. Et… » Naruto se coupa et rougit violemment. Il allait révéler l'histoire du baiser à un inconnu.

« Alors il vous plait ? Cette Tsunade n'avait pas tord. »

« Quoi ? Non, il ne me plait pas. » Nia Naruto.

« Tu rougis, Naruto. Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? » questionna Iruka, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, ok, je l'avoue. Il m'a embrassé et j'ai bien aimé. Je suis hétéro et j'aime bien qu'un homme m'embrasse. Qu'est ce que je vais faire, Iruka ? »

Iruka se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Naruto le repoussa violemment.

«Qu'est ce que tu fait ? » Naruto prit une serviette et s'essuya la bouche dix fois.

« Tu n'aime pas qu'un homme t'embrasse, tu aimes que Sasuke t'embrasse. C'était juste une expérience. »

Naruto le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. « Je suis gay que pour Sasuke »

« En gros oui, c'est à peu près ça. Tu sais, l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Ton cœur ne fait que choisir la personne qui lui convient le mieux. »

« J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part. » ronchonna Naruto.

Une ombre se posta juste devant Naruto, lui cachant le soleil. Naruto se tourna vers le nouveau venu et constata avec horreur que c'était Sasuke, torse nu, le corps et les cheveux mouillés. Celui-ci dévisageait Iruka tout en lui envoyant un regard noir qui fit pâlir le barman brun.

« Euh…Sasuke, voici Iruka, il est le barman de la pool bar. Iruka, voici Sasuke Uchiha. » Naruto tenta des présentations malgré la tension étouffante dans l'air.

« Euh.. Mmh…Enchanté, Mr Uchiha. » Iruka sentait le regard du mannequin sur lui et cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Iruka ! je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » hurla Kakashi qui arriva en courant pour sauver son dauphin des braises uchiennes. « Je vais vous offrir un verre. Venez avec moi ! »

Kakashi tira le pauvre Iruka par la manche vers le bar du pont. « Merci Kakashi pour votre aide. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je crois que je serai déjà mort. »

Naruto regarda Kakashi et Iruka s'éloigner puis reporta son regard sur Sasuke. Les orbes bleus de Naruto croisèrent celles furieuses et sombres comme la nuit de Sasuke. « C'était un essai, enfin non une expérience. Enfin, je voulais savoir si je suis hétéro ou pas, enfin, c'était pas grand-chose…» Naruto tenta de se justifier pour le smack d'Iruka mais bon comment expliquer qu'il était peut être gay au final._ Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je vais mourir de honte !_

« Hn. Allons au Laser Quest. »

Naruto se leva, hésitant. Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina vers l'intérieur du bateau.

« Aaaaaaaaaahhh ! Quel connard ! Si je le trouve, je vais le jeter par-dessus bord. » Hurla Sakura tellement fort que les murs du bateau tremblèrent pendant un instant. Elle déchira le petit mot de son coup de la nuit dernière. Elle était énervée, non furax contre ce Sai et surtout contre elle-même.

La veille, elle avait suivi Naruto et Sasuke au Yacht Club. Elle avait tenté d'approcher Sasuke quand celui s'était séparé du blond mais il a fallu que l'idiot se fasse remarquer et que Sasuke accoure l'aider. Sakura avait alors attraper une puis deux voir trois coupes de champagne pour noyer son chagrin, Sasuke ne lâchait plus Naruto de la soirée : impossible de l'approcher !

Mais miracle vers la fin de soirée : le beau brun était venu lui parler. Enfin, lui parler était un grand mot, la séduire serait plus correcte. Il avait commencé par lui toucher la main délicatement tout en lui offrant un verre, puis il lui avait caressé la jambe jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La suite, tout le monde l'a connaît. Elle avait suivi le prétendu « Sasuke » dans une chambre et lui avait fait passer une soirée de sexe intense. C'était merveilleux. Sakura était sur son petit nuage : l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis si longtemps l'aimait, ils avaient couché ensemble, une nuit formidable. Mais la réalité et surtout le réveil sont toujours difficiles

« Snifffff....Beuuuuubeuuuuuhhhh ! Poooouuuurquooooiiiii ? » Beugla une voix à côté de Sakura. Le mal de tête de cette dernière l'empêcha de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Elle se leva calmement et vit Lee coucher par terre en train de pleurer.

« Je t'aime tellleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeennnnt ! Qui c'est ce Saii ? » Lee attrapa la jambe de Sakura et se moucha dessus puis y déposa des petits baisers sur le long de cette jambe.

«Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Hurla Sakura. Elle retira sa jambe des mains de la limace verte.

« J'ai trouvé ce mot...Snifff...Il te l'a laissé sur la table de chevet. » Lee s'assit sur le sol et lui donna le mot qui conservait dans sa main. Sakura, excitée attrapa le mot et le lit à haute voix : « Merci pour cette nuit, Bubble-Gum. Pas de prochaine fois car je me tape jamais deux fois la même fille. Un vieux dicton dit qu'on ne fait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Affectueusement. Sai. PS : Non, tu n'as pas couché avec Sasuke. Ainsi est la vie : dure pour certain et excitante pour d'autre. » Sakura relit le message une fois de plus.

« AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! »

En arrivant sur le pont, rouge de colère, elle remarqua Sasuke en pleine séance photo et se calma directement afin de pouvoir admirer tranquillement le bel Apollon brun. Tout d'un coup, celui-ci tourna la tête et regarda Sakura. Elle pris alors une pose sexy sur le transat sur lequel elle s'était installée. Sasuke commença à marcher vers elle de pied ferme et au moment où il passa à côté d'elle, rien. Il l'ignora et continua sa course jusqu'au bar où Naruto discutait avec un barman. Il amena ensuite Naruto dans le bateau alors Sakura se décida à les suivre.

« Alors les petits jeunes, prêts pour le Laser Quest ? »

« Ouii » cria Naruto et d'autres passagers.

« Hn »

« Alors vous enfilez vos équipements ce qui consiste en un gilet avec des capteurs lasers au niveau des épaules, du ventre et du dos. Si vous êtes touchés, votre gilet vibre pendant 3 secondes et vous ne pouvez pas tirer pendant ce temps. Votre pistolet laser a aussi un capteur sur le dessus donc faites gaffe. Il y a deux équipes : les rouges et les verts. Pas de coups tolérés sinon je vous sors et je vous préviens, je fais 130 kg. Bon je crois que j'ai tout résumé correctement alors mes petits loups de mer, poser la clé qui vous a été donné quand vous vous êtes inscrit sur le haut de votre arme, vous connaîtrez ainsi l'équipe où vous êtes. » Indiqua le responsable du jeu.

Naruto posa sa clé et des lumières vertes s'allumèrent sur son gilet ainsi qu'à coté de son surnom sur le mur. « Kitsune, vert » annonca le responsable. « Raven, rouge »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke dont les lumières étaient rouges. « Tu es prêt pour manger de la poussière ? Je vais exploser tous les scores ! »

« Hn » Sasuke esquissa un sourire devant l'attitude bruyante et excité du blond.

« Cherry, rouge » « Ouii, je suis avec toi Sasuke » Sakura s'accrocha aux bras du brun mais celui-ci la repoussa.

« Tout le monde est prêt. Ok les verts, vous entrez dans le labyrinthe. Les rouges, vous entrez dans 15 secondes. C'est parti pour 15 min ! »

Une musique sourde style techno demarra et les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur un labyrinthe géant. Des machines crachent de la fumée à gogo et les lumières flashent en permanence. Naruto court à la recherche d'un lieu bien placé pour toucher les adversaires sans être remarqué. Il s'installa dans un coin accroupit et regarda à travers les trous des murs, ses futurs victimes. A peine entrer dans le jeu, il toucha plusieurs personnes. Puis il décida de bouger un peu. A force de jouer avec Kiba sur sa PS, il était maintenant un pro et se déplaçait comme un gars du GIGN. Il tira sur quatre personnes puis sur Sakura qui brillait dans le noir grâce à ses cheveux.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui mais le temps de réagir, celle-ci s'était collé derrière lui et murmura dans son oreille « Il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières, mon petit renard ». Il reconnut la voix chaude et envoûtante de Sasuke et sentit ses jambes succombées au ton sensuel du brun. Sasuke approcha alors ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Naruto et y déposa des légers baisers puis commença à mordiller et suçoter doucement la zone en entendant les gémissements de plaisir de Naruto. Le blond se retourna et plongea son regard océan dans celui onyx de Sasuke puis hésitant, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Sasuke mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Naruto qui comprit alors le message, il ouvrit lentement sa bouche permettant à la langue de Sasuke d'y pénétrer. Elle fit le tour de la caverne chaude de Naruto s'empreignant de son goût puis caressa la langue de Naruto jusqu'ici inactive. Celle-ci sembla prendre soudainement vie et débuta alors un long baiser langoureux de plus en plus chaud. Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre le mur le plus proche et empoigna les cheveux désordonnés du blond pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Naruto lui tenta de s'agripper au brun pour éviter de tomber tellement ses jambes flanchaient sus le plaisir.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du jeu retentit, coupant court au baiser des deux jeunes hommes. Tous les joueurs quittèrent la salle pour se rendre à l'accueil et voir leurs résultats. Sasuke attrapa la main d'un Naruto rouge tomate et le tira gentiment dehors.

« Le gagnant est Raven avec 2705 points. Waouh, mec, t'as à peine été touché. Les autres, venez chercher vos fiches pendant que notre nouveau champion choisit son cadeau. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça t'as gagné ? T'as triché, c'est pas possible. Attends, t'as même pas tiré pendant les cinq dernières minutes du jeu. Comment.. » Naruto arracha la feuille de Sasuke et regarda ses scores. « Comment ? »

« Hn. J'ai deux mains, dobe. »

« Me dis pas que tu tirais en même temps qu'on...enfin..tu...TU M'AS DISTRAIT ! C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! » Naruto partit bouder dans un coin de la salle.

« Tiens, cadeau pour t'avoir déconcentré. »

Sasuke tendit à Naruto une peluche en forme de renard à neuf queues. Naruto leva ses yeux vers le brun et se jeta sur lui. »Merci, c'est adorable. Il est trop mignOOoon. Bon, il te faut un nom. Je vais t'appeler Ramen, Bol, Kit, non. Je vais t'appeler Kyuubi. Tu aimes ce nom ? Moi aussi, j'aime bien. Si on allait tous les deux à la piscine, petit Kyuubi, tu es d'accord ? Oui, c'est génial. Let's go, Kyuubi, direction la piscine. » Et Naruto partit le sourire aux lèvres, la peluche sous le bras, laissant Sasuke comme un idiot seul derrière. Le brun sentit une montée de jalousie pour la boule de poil mais se calma, de toute façon, il sera toujours le plus fort face à une peluche. Il a une paire de ciseaux dans la salle de bain.

« Viens on va se baigner. Ca te dis, Kyuubi ? Oui, moi aussi. Allons-y. »

« Dobe, arrête de parler avec cette peluche, les gens croient que tu es fou. »

« Peut-être, mais cette peluche a plus de cœur que toi. » répliqua Naruto sur un ton enfantin.

« C'est grâce à moi que tu as cette peluche. » déclara Sasuke.

« Oui mais c'est de ta faute si j'ai pas gagné. Et depuis quand tu est aussi bon au Laser Quest ? »

« J'ai été membre d'un club de tir pendant cinq ans. »

« Ok et tu as pratiqué quoi d'autres comme sport ? » demanda Naruto, curieux.

« J'ai fait de l'aïkido, du karaté, du kendo, du jujitsu, de la natation, du basket, du volley, de l'athlétisme, de l'équitation, du tir à l'arc, de l'escalade et c'est tout, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? » questionna Naruto, ahurie. « T'as reçu un entraînement de ninja ou quoi ? »

Sasuke souria à ces propos « Un peu en fait. Les Uchihas est une famille d'anciens ninjas. Les traditions ancestrales persistent. Tous les Uchihas pratiquent ces sports. »

« Impressionnant. »

Un enfant courra sur les bords du bassin et poussa Naruto qui perdit l'équilibre. Alors qu'il allait tomber la tête la première dans l'eau, il sentit un bras se glisser sur son ventre et le retenir. Il se retrouva contre un torse chaud, dur et surtout...nu. Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke et pointa du doigt son torse, les joues rouges. _Pourquoi il est torse nu ? Putain, quels abdos il a, ça donne envie de toucher. Qu'est ce que je raconte encore ?_

« Quand as-tu retiré ton T-shirt ? »

« Hn, juste avant que tu tombes. Remercie moi je viens de te sauver la vie ainsi que celle de Kyuubi. »

« Teme ! » Naruto se dirigea vers le bar de la pool bar pour aller chercher à boire.

« Dobe, prends moi un Mojito. »

Naruto se retourna et tira la langue au brun. « Hey Iruka, je vais prendre un Mojito et aussi un truc bien sucré genre un Sex on The Beach »

« Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, Naruto »

Naruto regarda Iruka préparer les cocktails quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. « Sasuke, je boud.. » déclara-t-il tout en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres mais celui-ci tomba rapidement quand il remarqua que 'Sasuke' avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleu-verts.

« Salut, beau blond. T'as envie de boire un verre avec moi ? »

« Euh...Non, je suis déjà accompagné » déclara Naruto

« Je ne vois personne avec toi. »Il s'installa à côté de Naruto « Je suis Gaara et toi, Naruto pas vrai. »

« Comment connais.. »

« Le barman vient de le dire. Alors je te paye ton verre ? » Le regard insistant et prédateur de ce Gaara le mettait très mal à l'aise.

Naruto répondit alors par la seule chose qui traversait son esprit « Je suis pas gay »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du roux « Tu n'es pas gay ? On ne dirait pas, ton visage crie 'Je suis mignon, prends moi !' Alors c'est parfait, tu es donc vierge. Je les préfère comme ça. Je te jure tu vas passer un super moment dans mes bras. » Gaara prit le visage de Naruto dans une de ses mains et s'approcha pour l'embrasser... « Ta commande ! » hurla Iruka. Il déposa les deux verres devant Naruto. « Merci Iruka ! » Naruto attrapa les deux verres avant que Gaara s'empare du Mojito et sortit de la piscine en direction de Sasuke.

Gaara l'attrapa alors le poignet et mordilla son oreille « Où tu vas, mon mignon ? On n'a pas fini ! Je... »

Gaara ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'un poing s'écrasa sur son nez. « Ahhhh ! Je saigne ! Tu m'as pété le nez ! » Le rouquin releva la tête pour voir le blond mais s'apercut que son agresseur était un brun un peu plus grand que lui. Le brun se pencha alors vers lui et murmura très bas pour que seulement le roux entende « Si tu t'approches, touches ou parles encore une fois à mon copain, je te jette par-dessus bord et je fais en sorte que personne ne retrouve un jour ton corps »

« Naruto, viens je t'ai gardé une place à côté de moi. Oh, tu m'as commandé mon Mojito, merci ! » Gaara regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner et jura : il avait trouvé une nouvelle proie et il l'aurait ! Le brun n'était qu'une épreuve de plus et rendait le jeu encore plus excitant !

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent leur après-midi au bord de la piscine ou dans la piscine. Vers quatre heures et demi, Sasuke sortit de la piscine. La chaleur était insupportable pour lui.

« Naruto, j'ai trop chaud, je rentre dans la chambre. »

« Ok, je viens. » Naruto ne voulait pas l'avouer mais rester près de la piscine avec tous les prédateurs qui le mataient pendant toute l'après-midi, il craignait de se faire violer par Gaara et ses potes.

« Au fait, ce soir, on va au théâtre. Alors habilles toi » déclara soudainement Sasuke

« Au théâtre ? »

« Oui, on va voir une pièce sur les ninjas. Tu aimes bien le Japon ? »

« Oui ! »

La pièce était tout simplement géniale : de l'amour, de l'action, des combats...Naruto qui pourtant n'aimait pas ou peu le théâtre avait été captivé pendant toute la durée de la pièce.

« Waouuuh, j'ai adoré. Merci beaucup Sasuke. C'était génial »

« Hn. Content que ça t'ai plu. »

Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et s'est ainsi qui rentrèrent dans leur chambre. A peine la porte fut refermé que Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre la porte. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri et Sasuke en profita pour y glisser sa langue et entraîna Naruto dans un baiser sensuel et chaud. Dominé, Naruto ne fit que suivre la danse et gémir tout le long. Sasuke approcha alors sa bouche du lobe de Naruto et susurra « Naruto, arrête d'être aussi attirant. Je déteste voir d'autres hommes t'embrasser ou même t'approcher comme le mec de la piscine. Tu es à moi. »

Tout disparut en un instant : la chaleur du souffle de Sasuke et de son corps. Le brun se coucha dans le lit laissant encore une fois Naruto seul dans ses pensées. _J'ai embrassé un mec. J'ai embrassé un Sasuke. J'ai embrassé Sasuke. J'AI EMBRASSE SASUKE. J'ai bien aimé. C'est une mec, comment j'ai pu bien aimé ? Non, je n'est pas bien aimé, j'ai jamais ressenti cela de ma vie...Je...Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je vais demander à Iruka des conseils demain, il sera surement ce que tout cela signifie._

« Dobe, il est tard. Couche toi si tu veux être en forme demain. »

« Teme ! » Naruto se coucha sur son côté de lit, rouge pivoine.

_Putain ca devient une habitude de me coucher ainsi. Heuresement, il fait noir !_

Merci pour vos reviews. Malheuresement, je passe des examens et des concours donc j'aurai vraiment pas le temps donc rien avant fin mai. Au fait pour ceux qui ont rien pigé au jeu au Casino, regarder l'épisode de How I met your Mother saison 2 episode 8 dans les alentours de la 15éme minute je crois et là vous comprendrez mieux._ Je viens de remarquer que toutes les étoiles que j'avais mis dans les chapitres précédents pour séparer les scènes ont disparu au moment où j'ai transféré l'histoire sur FAnFiction. J'espère que ca a géné personne, j'essayerai de rectifier tout cela plus tard  
_


End file.
